dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelly Monaco
| died= | hometown= Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | knownfor= General Hospital actress/model | season= Dancing with the Stars 1 Dancing with the Stars 15 | partner= Alec Mazo (Season 1) Valentin Chmerkovskiy (Season 15) | place= Winner (Season 1) 3rd place (Season 15) | highestscore= 30 (Freestyle; Season 1) 29.5 (Paso Doble & Freestyle; Season 15) | lowestscore= 13 (Waltz; Season 1) 21.5 (Cha-Cha-Cha; Season 15) | averagescore= 22.4 (Season 1) 26.8 (Season 15) }} Kelly Marie Monaco is the celebrity winner from Season 1 of Dancing with the Stars, and a contestant from Season 15. Career Modeling In April 1997, Monaco became the Playboy Playmate of the Month. Throughout her tenure with Playboy in the 1990s, Monaco was also featured in many Playboy Special Edition publications. Monaco made numerous cover appearances in other magazines such as FHM and Maxim. Along with her Maxim cover feature in 2005, the magazine also placed her at #88 on their annual Hot 100 List in May 2006. In 2009, Monaco was named Maxim's number one sexiest cover model of the decade. Acting Monaco's first television role was on the nighttime drama Baywatch from 1997 to 1998. In addition to playing the role of Susan on the show, Monaco also was Carmen Electra's body double at times, as Electra could not swim. Monaco also had minor roles in the late 1990s films BASEketball, Idle Hands, and Mumford. Monaco had two roles on the ABC soap opera Port Charles: Olivia “Livvie” Locke Morley (1999–2003) and Tess Ramsey (2002–03). When that program ended, she joined the cast of ABC soap opera General Hospital as Samantha McCall in September 2003. In 2003, Monaco was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series for her role on Port Charles. In 2006, Monaco was again nominated for a Daytime Emmy, this time for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series for her role as Sam McCall on General Hospital. In 2006, Monaco also co-hosted the 33rd Annual Daytime Emmys, with Dancing with the Stars host Tom Bergeron. In March 2009, Monaco was chosen by Donald Trump and Paula Shugart to be one of the judges for the 2009 Miss USA pageant. Monaco starred on the E! reality television series Dirty Soap, which premiered 25 September 2011. Dancing In February 2009, Monaco expanded her dancing résumé with Peepshow, a burlesque act directed by Tony Award-winning director Jerry Mitchell, that plays at the Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino in Las Vegas. Monaco starred as Bo Peep, a precocious character who discovers her sexuality throughout the show. Monaco starred alongside singer and fellow Dancing with the Stars contestant Mel B, a.k.a. Scary Spice, until June 2009, when Monaco's contract expired and she was replaced by Holly Madison. Charity Work In July 2009, Monaco and several other daytime celebrities traveled to Kenya, Africa as a part of the Feed the Children program, delivering food and other supplies and visiting schools and orphanages built by Feed the Children. As part of the iParticipate campaign 24 October 2009, Monaco and several of her General Hospital co-stars volunteered to help beautify a school in Los Angeles. Personal Life She was born to Albert "Al" and Carmina Monaco. Monaco has four sisters, Christine, Marissa, Carmina, and Amber. Monaco was in an eighteen-year relationship with her high school sweetheart, Michael Gonzalez, which began when she was fifteen years old. They broke up in 2009, but Kelly was still mourning the loss of the long, but "toxic relationship", and Monaco's General Hospital costar Kirsten Storms counseled her through her feelings by convincing her to burn her prom dress in the premiere episode of Dirty Soap, a reality television series on which they both had appeared. On 25 April 2009, Monaco's apartment at the Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino was ransacked by burglars. On 8 September 2009, Merrill Wetter was sentenced to 12 to 30 months in jail after pleading guilty with no contest after being caught by surveillance tape. Wetter is to pay Monaco a reported $5,000 restitution, a $25 court fee as well as $150 DNA Fee. Dancing with the Stars 1 Monaco was a cast member, and the season winner, on the ABC reality television series Dancing with the Stars, during its first season in 2005 with her partner, Alec Mazo. Although she initially faced tough criticism from the judges, she maintained a positive outlook throughout the series. Among the events that she experienced prior to her victory were a near-wardrobe malfunction in which the skimpy strap on her dress during a Latin dance number came apart. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 It was announced 27 July 2012 that Monaco would be participating in the 15th season of Dancing with the Stars for a chance to win a second Mirrorball Trophy. This time she was partnered with Valentin Chmerkovskiy. After making the finals for a second time, Monaco finished in third place 27 November 2012. Scores Trivia * Both Braxton sisters danced with both of Monaco's partners. (Toni danced with Alec in Season 7, Tamar danced with Val in Season 21.) Gallery Ustv dwts kelly monaco 1.jpg Kelly and Alec S1 1.jpg Kelly and Alec S1 2.jpg Kelly and Alec S1 3.jpg Kmonaco.jpg Kelly.jpg Kelly and Val S15.jpg Kelly Monaco S15.jpg Kelly-Val-Flamenco.jpg Alfonso Kelly and Corbin S25 Week 7.jpg Tom Erin Alfonso Kelly and Corbin S25 Week 7 1.jpg Tom Erin Alfonso Kelly and Corbin S25 Week 7 2.jpg Jordan Lindsay and Corbin S25 Week 8.jpg Kelly Alfonso Laurie Tom Erin Rashad Kristi and Corbin S25 Week 8 1.jpg Kelly Alfonso Laurie Tom Erin Rashad Kristi and Corbin S25 Week 8 2.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 1.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 2.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 3.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 4.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 5.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 6.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 7.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 8.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 9.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 10.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 11.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 12.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 15.jpg Terrell Cheryl and Kelly S25 Week 8 Rumba Trio 16.jpg Category:Champions Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 15 contestants Category:Actors